<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Were You Ever Going To Tell Me? by SimplyABrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164491">Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyABrit/pseuds/SimplyABrit'>SimplyABrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyABrit/pseuds/SimplyABrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if? Building on from what Kara said in the fortress in 5x07 about 'When you found out, why didn't you come to me right away, so I could explain "Explain"? ' <br/>Set during the final scene of Season 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first one shot yay! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?</span>
</p>
<p>Lena arrived at J’onn’s place for her ‘supposed’ friends game night, her mind swamped in anger, hurt sadness; Lex’s final words as he bled out before dying still reverberating in her head.</p>
<p>‘<em>Your friends have been lying to you from the start.’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m about to die, but at least I lived without ever being a fool.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kara Danvers is Supergirl.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re left with no-one and nothing.’</em>
</p>
<p>As she walked through the threshold, she heard the group talking animatedly about what Brainy was doing, they all looked over at her with cheers and welcoming’s, all of which she knew were now false; as not a single one of them trusted her. Not even her supposed best friend, her only true friend, the person she had killed her brother for to keep safe because she though she was protecting her very soft, adorable, human friend; as well as the rest of them who would have been put in danger if Lex was still living.</p>
<p>The shouts of “Yay!”, “Hey!”, “There she is!” and “Where have you been?” reached her ears but she paid them no attention for the moment, setting her bag down by the door and ignoring them all; with shaking hands and her face barely concealing her rage, she walked over to where the drinks where presented, knowing she was going to need a lot of liquid courage for what she was about to do; she grabbed the bottle of scotch on the table and without bothering with a tumbler, twisted the cap off and brought the bottle to her lips before taking large gulps of the amber liquid, feeling the dull burn of the alcohol running down her throat.</p>
<p>After breaking away after thirty seconds of pure drinking, Lena slammed the bottle back down on the table with a loud thud with a quarter of the bottle being finished in that one hit. Taking a shuddering breath and gripping the table tightly, she looked over at the group which had disbelieving looks on their faces at what they had witnessed. Deciding to get the ball rolling, she feigned innocence before asking “What was the question?”</p>
<p>Kara, who had a concerned on her face after what she had just seen, repeated the question “Where have you been?”</p>
<p>Lena let out a dry chuckle, “Oh you know, adding another sin to my family tapestry, can tick fratricide of the list of despicable things the Luthor name stands for. After all, that’s what all of you ever saw when you looked at me. Just. Another. Luthor.” Taking another small swing of the bottle after she was finished.</p>
<p>Alex piped up after Lena finished, “Fratricide? To kill one’s brother, Lena you’re being ridiculous, that was Supergirl.”</p>
<p>Nia also chimed in, “Yeah didn’t you see the news, we saw him fall.”</p>
<p>Lena sneered looking over at them, the corner of her top lip turning up in rage. “You... you saw him fall, but did you see him land? Did you see him die? Because I just did and let me tell you, it wasn’t pretty.”</p>
<p>Kara looked at Lena with another concerned look, one made of sadness at what she was being told because it was true, she didn’t see him land and she didn’t check if he had actually died. “That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>Lena looked over at Kara, tears beginning to brim in her emerald eyes. “Anything's possible when you're a Luthor. Lex used his transmatter portal watch. I knew exactly where he'd go. To the cabin we loved when we were children, so I was there waiting for him. I had the gun ready loaded. I could feel the weight of it in my hands. Every fibre in my being rebelled, but I…I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn't be safe, my friends wouldn't be safe.” Looking over at the group after she finished her statement before taking another gulp of whiskey, appreciating the burn. “So, I forced myself to pull the trigger. I’ve just shot my own brother in the chest and his final words to me were that I was a fool, that my best friend the person who I thought was my only true friend in this city, that every friend I had was lying to me.</p>
<p>Looking Kara dead in the eyes, Lena composed herself, straightening her back and wiping the tears from her eyes. “With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl.”</p>
<p>Kara had a look of shock on her face as her secret had finally been exposed whereas everyone else looked at each other, no-one willing to make the first comment about what had just been said.  “Lena, please let me explain.” Kara pleaded as she stood up to make her way to Lena, as she done so Lena backed away a step, trying to keep a distance between them.</p>
<p>A bitter chuckle left her lips. “Ok explain. How long would I have to have waited for you to tell the truth? Were you ever going to tell me?” Lena said with another swig of the bottle, feeling grateful for the numbing sensation beginning to build in her body.</p>
<p>“Lena please stop drinking, you’re not thinking straight, you’re upset and hurting.” Kara begged out with open arms, trying to get Lena to calm down.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to tell me how to cope Kara! is that even your real fucking name?! Doesn’t matter, less begging, more explaining, now!” Lena barked out, steeling herself, she rarely cursed but she would allow herself to let go for now.</p>
<p>“Right, well my real name is Kara Zor-El. Now Lena the reason I waited so long to tell you was, there was never a right time to tell you. At the start it was partially due to the Luthor name and everyone telling me to be careful around you, from Clark to Alex to J’onn, but when I met with you as Kara, just Kara, you allowed me to not have to live with the burden of being Supergirl; as they all look at me to hold up the world. You were the thing I was allowed to have to myself and it was selfish of me to keep you in the dark for so long, when all you ever done was open up to me more and more, telling me over and over again how many times you’ve been betrayed by everyone in your life, and I was so scared…so…so scared that I’d lose you by telling you, and I was scared being lumped with the others who had betrayed you, so I just kept convincing myself that I was protecting you by not telling you and I was doing the opposite, I was hurting you, I mean what kind of person hurts their best friend on purpose? I am so, so, so sorry.” Kara finished her explanation as tears were streaming down her face as she removed her glasses to wipe her eyes, no-long needing to wear them as her secret is now out. Looking at Lena who had an unreadable look on her face, with tears still in her eyes. “Please say something…. Please.”</p>
<p>Lena took a sharp breath and another large swig of her whiskey, seeing Kara wince as she poured more amber liquid into her body. “Oh, don’t give me that look Kara, you’re in no place to talk about the motherfucking moral high ground.” Lena began pacing across the living room as she began talking “Right, you’ve explained your side, now let me express how I feel. You reassured me time and time again that you would never lie to me while keeping up the biggest fucking lie between us, you held me close on that couch in my office more times than I can remember. I thought I truly found a person in my life who I could count on, someone who would always be in my corner, I swore to myself that when I got to National City that I wouldn’t trust a single person again but then I met you.” Lena stopped her pacing and dropped her glare at Kara.</p>
<p>“I also moved here to work with you, to not make the mistakes of my brother, I had this big fantasy in my head that a Super and a Luthor working together would do a lot of good for this city; it turns out that’s all it was…… a fantasy.” Lena sighed out before having another drink. “I mean, shit. Kara, how long did you know Nia before you told her you were Supergirl?” Lena gestured over to Nia who was sat on the back of Brainy’s chair.</p>
<p>Fiddling with the hem of her sweater out of nervousness, Kara knew that the answer she was going to give wouldn’t be what Lena wanted to hear but she owed Lena the truth. “Only a few months.” Kara responded sheepishly, looking at the ground; not wanting to meet Lena’s eyes.</p>
<p>“A few months…..a few fucking months! That’s all it took for you tell her; I have been kept in the dark for three goddamn motherfucking years! I had to hear it from my dying brother, the brother I thought I had to kill for you, for our friends! Don’t you understand what you’ve done?!” Lena screamed at Kara as the tears in her eyes finally broke and began streaming down her face. “I killed him because I thought my best friend, the person I trust, the person I lo- was just human, vulnerable, someone who I needed to protect, because I knew I could. Not someone who is practically indestructible!” Lena finished her rant with a massive gulp of whiskey before putting the bottle back down on the table, a trail leaving the corner of her lips. Another shuddering breath left her lips as she calmed herself down, knowing that she’d played too much of her hand but she couldn’t care less at the moment.</p>
<p>Kara’s ears perked up at the moment Lena cut herself off, looking Lena in the eyes “Lena, do you….do you like me? As in more than best friends?” Kara asked as she took a tentative step towards the broken woman in front of her, relieved that Lena didn’t move away.</p>
<p>“God you’re so oblivious, of course I like you more than best friends; I bought CatCo for you, I filled your office with Plumerias, I have liked you since I met you, I mean you’re fucking adorable, you’re so just good; way too good for someone like me. Also, your arms are so strong and that sixpack does not help either. Christ I sound like a horny teenager right now; this is so embarrassing, fuck. Cutting a long story short, I really fucking like you Kara. I know I am in love with you, trust me I’m not very good at this whole ‘being in love’ sensation but I thought that when you love someone, you always tell them the truth, you open up to them. Which is why this hurts so…so much.” Lena choked out the last bit with a broken sob and she looked over at Kara, arms clenched around her body in an attempt to protect herself before looking down, her emerald eyes being covered by her raven hair.</p>
<p>Kara was at a loss for words, Lena liked her, Lena<em> loved</em> her, how had she been so oblivious. She knew that Lena was gorgeous, any being with a working set of eyes could see that, but Lena was also so good in her own way, she had helped Kara in so many ways before her secret got exposed, heck she had saved her life without knowing by making her anti-kryptonite suit when the air was full of kryptonite. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena thought Kara was too good for her, she was the one who had been lying to her for years, she made her way to Lena and gently grabbed her arms and tenderly pried them open and to take her hands in her own.</p>
<p>“Lena…. Lena can you look at me please?” Kara asked with a gentle squeeze of her hands. Lena looked up to meet Kara’s eyes and Kara’s heart broke at the sight, she had held this woman when she was crying before; but she had never seen her looks so sad and wounded.</p>
<p>“Lena, I cannot say sorry enough times to make up for not telling you sooner, I am absolutely furious that Lex took that away from us. But you Lena, you are not a bad person, you’re probably the best of us, you have always been honest with us, protected us without knowing who we truly were, you were protecting your friends and I am so proud of you. I am so sorry for being oblivious to your advances, but looking back at everything we’ve done together as Kara and as Supergirl and piecing it all together it is now glaringly obvious that I feel the same about you. I love you too. Not to mention your gorgeous and stunning and your hair is always so perfect and your clothes hug your body so well, and your lips always look so full and kissable and I can get lost in those eyes of yours for hours, even now when they’re all red and puffy-.” Kara was cut off from one of her typical nervous ramblings with a neatly manicured finger being placed on her lips.</p>
<p>“Kara, be quiet and fucking kiss me right now.” Lena said with a low voice. Kara closed the distance quickly as her hands wrapped around Lena’s waist as Lena’s own arms draped themselves over Kara’s broad shoulders. The kiss was tender and sweet as Lena let out a small gasp as for once in her life she was feeling truly loved by the woman she loved, tasting the wine on Kara’s lips and Kara inhaled the scent of jasmine and roses with a strong undercurrent of whiskey from Lena’s heaving drinking earlier. Before the pair could get more involved in their kiss, a loud cough broke the pair from each other; looking over the pair saw Alex looking at them with a raised eyebrow before speaking.</p>
<p>“Now we’re all happy that you’ve finally sorted your feelings and emotions out somewhat, but I’m going to stop you there before I need to bleach my brain from seeing something I would rather not.” Alex said in a knowing tone and a slight grimace before turning to Lena. “Also, Lena, no more alcohol tonight and on a personal note, thank you for stopping Lex; that couldn’t have been easy for you and I know it’s going to be hard for you to trust us again but I hope you know that we will tell you everything and anything you want to know.” Looking over at the rest of the group who were all nodding in agreement. “Your part of our family Lena so come and join us.” Alex finished with an arm gesture to the sofa.</p>
<p>Kara linked her hand with Lena’s and with a slight tug and a warm smile on her face, making Lena’s world a little less darker, simply said “You coming?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave comments! :)<br/>Would you like another chapter to continue this work? Maybe a more mature conclusion to the end of the night? Let me know! ;)<br/>Stay safe everyone! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>